kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zel-melon/Zel-Melon Winter 2015 Event
The stage is set. The curtain has rises. LET THE WINTER PARTY BEGIN! Summary of the Event "'Operation Hailstone: Winter 2015 Event " Winter 2015 "Mid-size" event is here. they say, it'll be medium sized they say The event is historically known as Operation Hailstone or The Airstrike on Truk Island Starting Resource: Spoils of War Listed in "Drops" are New drops obtained; dupe drops are below. "Notable DRewards" is the stage reward, did not include resources reward stuffs like chocolate/medal/improvmat. E-1:' HARD' Drops Notable Rewards E-2: HARD Drops Notable Rewards E-3: HARD Drops Notable Rewards E-4: Hard; got Shioi; switched to EASY Drops Notable Rewards E-5:' EASY' Notable Rewards Dupe ships (that is a bit rare) ''' Hamakaze x ?????, Akigumo x 3, Nagato x 4, Mutsu x 2, Kaga x 3, Akagi x 1, Souryuu x 2, Hiryuu x 1, Maikaze x 2, Yamagumo x 1, Shoukaku x 2, Naka x ??, Agano x 1 (screw you guys who said she drops like panties), Yahagi x 1, Kongo sisters x ????, Mikuma x 2, Suzuya x 4, Kumano x 1, Maruyu x 2, Hachi x 3, Iku x 5, Zuihou x 1, Isonami x ?????????? '''Most Obtained ship (by rarity) Winning the contest for the most obtained ship (based on rarity) by a huge margin is none other than our beloved DD with dual lethal weapon and silver hair; HAMAKAZEEEEE! With a whooping 23+ Drops '''I stopped counting after that (which I still got some more). If asked, yes, I did grind in E-6 a lot after clearing E-5 to earn this much Hamakaze (I remember forgetting to remove Depth charges out of some). If counting just from E-1 to E-5, the total Hamakaze count was '''10. On the other hand, Isonami shows up the most but she's normal drop. Event Stages: Comments and Experience 'E-1: Get the Girl out of her Room' Obligatory map for CL/DD only Starring: - (Komori Kiri) Note: MODE This map is like the first physics class; the appetizer of the event. The map becomes very easy with enough ASW equipments (with at least 6 sonars and 6 depth charge, 1 for each) and can be clear in a matter of hours. There is a LoS check pre-boss node (differs between two nodes leading to boss) and a recon plane + 2-3 radars are recommended to sastify it. Enemy wise, there is a sub with line ahead formation at node H that can ruin your day just like the sub in 1-5 after lvl 80HQ and a surface fleet at node G that can hurt your fleet. Line abreast is still reccomended for all situation. Boss isn't that memorable as it's just a So-class sub but the reward of the event is so worth it. Overall, a fleet full of ASW (or if you wished to add some surface equipments for node G) will obliterate the boss pretty easily. 'E-2: Black Wo Shooter - "Our planes shall blot out the sun" ' Do you have enough planes? '' Starring: - (Hanazawa Kana) '''Note: MODE' This map takes the previous first class of physic 101 and throws it out of the window then introduce you to the mechanics of torque, graviational circulation and frictions. The map is pretty Air power based. A lot of air power is needed to deal with the Black Wo shooters (Flagship Kai Wo) in boss node without getting decimated by them. I lot of green plane is adviced. The double Flagship Ru will ruin some of your run if they managed to hit you but that doesn't hurt as much as what is coming up next (E-3). Overall, I passed this map with little problem during my first victory however, after I came back to grind the map that's when I know how brutal this map is (this doesn't help with the fact that Myoukou was able to pimp slap the boss final kill with ease at that time). This map really test you on your air power and wheter you have enough carriers to carry you or not and at one point, also test your understanding of the air-battle mechanics + AA cut0in. 'E-3: Nagano - The Agony of 2/4/11' Starring: - (Nagano Ai) - (Surpiz-bitches-I-am-bach) Summary= Difficulty: HARD NOTE: *IT HAS CHANCE TO GO THE LONG WAY (ABCEHK), but only went there once. Going the long way seems to be possible if you don't have 2 CAV but 2 CA. For 2 CAB case, it seems to go to C all the time that I tested. UPDATE NOTE: *Slashzero told me the fleet Idol Naka gives you confirm to C node, which I felt is true because 6 runs of grinding after still send me to node C. **Therefore, the below escort fleet Jintsuu was switched out and Naka put in. ' Fleet ' Combined Fleet: Quick Response *Quick response was used to ensure that the escort fleet has the chance to chip off the enemy's fleet lesser ships (e.g. DD/CL) before the main fleet goes in for the focus on the bigger fishes. Due to having the light fleet went in first, there's chance that they will get hurt by the enemy's fleet early on. Luckily, there's only 1 shelling phase and only tsu-class needs to be kill before the torpedo phase for safety. **Alternative Method: Surface Naval - Went and try out Surface Naval, actually applicable if not better than Quick response. It acts the opposite way, main fleet destroy most of the lesser ships and possibly the bigger one first then leave the bigger one for the escort fleet. Opinion: *This seems to work better in a sense that the escort fleet's day battle will be a lot safer due to less enemy to deal with (and maybe they're too damaged to attack) making their Night battle power stronger. *Therefore, I feel like this setup works better for situation where I have trouble with Boss and need to proceed into Night battle whereas Quick Response seems better in cleaning up some pre-boss node (Except BB-hime node, screw BB-hime). Support Expedition?: *Boss Support and Normal Support used on final kill Complaints?: *BB-Hime is a good girl that just wanted to High-5 us...sadly we're too fragile and most of the time her High-5 sent us back. GG BB-Hime. Farming this map won't be fun. |-| Main Fleet= |-|Escort Fleet= Final Kill Naka substituted Jintsuu to ensure C node. |-| Enemy's Fleet= Note: MODE This map feels like your first physics exam. This is where the so-loved Combined fleet is back for the veterans and is the introduction of the mechanic for the newbies. The map itself isn't too hard, but the funstopper is the BB-hime. If you have FCF, BB-hime might be less of a problem but otherwise, she'll be a pain when she 1-shot your fleet back to base. The CLT Trio was planned to be used at first but after a few runs it was shown that a single CLT in your fleet can cause your route to become longer and therefore, was taken out. Nagano Ai isn't hard, in fact, with a well prepared fleet fully modernized she can go down pretty easily (hell put a sub in there and she'll be shut down pretty fast). It's the fleet that accompanied her, especially the two BWS in her final kill with 160 hp each (and that fricking Tsu-class). It took a number of runs since many got sent back by BB hime and it took me a few rounds to realize the branching rule for CLT. Overall, this map will test your understanding of combined fleet, organizing your fleet order, possibly your equipment preparation and most of all...introduction to RNG-sama and her holy grace. 'E-4: Yeh boyz! Ve goin South! Vho niz Aiur Support' Dis gold mine of rare ships! Starring: - (Adult Futami Mami) Main fleet Note: After I got Shioi, I figured the reward isn't really worth it and I can get Katori from easy, so I switched to easy for easier farming. Farming Fleet ''' '''Note: Easy I can both say this map is like the pumped up version of E-2 and also the dumbed down version. Your path to boss can be less painful, your fleet might feel stronger but in the end CV Hime can still screw up your day. With only 6 ships, it isn't easy to land a clean kill against CV hime if you don't have Air support. If the "screw air support" method was chosen, boss support is mandatory to eliminate the fodder ships. However, I can't say much more about this map since I didn't think the reward is worth the cost. I got Unryuu from easy on my first succesful run (technically my 2nd run) on easy then decided to switch to hard to get Shioi (i-401). Turns out after I crippled half of her hp I got Shioi so I decided it's not worth it and switched to Easy to mark it as my grinding map. Which turns out to be a good decision considering all the drops I got. Overall, I feel like this map can be hard if I decided to go all the way; but I pulled out halfway and went for the smaller one instead. 'E-5: Divine Abyssal Comedy - Admiral's Inferno' Abandon all hope, ye who enters here '' Starring: - (Abyssal Miley Cyrus) - (Abyssal Female Gandalf) - (The Dyson 1 and 2) - (Female Dwayne Johnson) My Song for E-5 CV Hime '''Combined Fleet type used': Surface Naval Task Force was used to ensure the maximum safety of the escort fleet for night battle. Note: Easy E-5 experience is like being a student who's about to take a social study/politic/humanities/non-engineer-or-science exam regarding your 'opinion' on a 'topic' with a freshly new professor who you don't know, never see, never heard of and never recognize his existence until now. You are now tasked with presenting your view to this 'being' and hope that it sastify his, her or it's view with the prize being...a prize. The problem is that the students do not know that this 'being' is very emotional, insensitive, brutal and moody. Two students who sent in the exact same answer might not recieve the same praise. You might pass the first approval but got struck by the 2nd one and sent back to redo it. The students are allowed to take as many test as the money in their pocket able them to and can choose to give up anytime or go to a dumber down version of the exam that tells you that you chicken out. And that #1 prize in front of you? You don't even want it that much...you can also get the prize with the dumber down version but with 1 less extra chocolate chip cookie. You just feels like you want to test go the distance, to reach the heavens, to find the peak of your performance, but in the end...you will end up thinking how much of a masochist you are... and how every moment that passed by...it feels good. Maybe you need to stop preparing too much? Maybe you need to stop caring? Maybe you need to ask your parents for some real money? Maybe you need to go to the bathroom while the being is checking? Maybe you need to strip naked, run around the neighborhood screaming "ebola-chan is my waiful" and come back for it to work? No one knows...no one understand...but everyone will finally accept...that's it's just number...random numbers...generated...to screw with us...forever...and ever....and ever...and...ever. Happy E-5! MVP: The Kanmusu that Shines above the Bloody Sea On the year 2015, a silhouette can be seen through the morning mist. A lukewarm zephyr gently stirred her messy hair, signaling the end of winter. The figure cautiously floats around one last time through the bloodbath of the previous night. The once proud Abyssal fleet; with their submarines that terrorized our shores, their planes that reigned over the sky and blot out the sun; their monstrous battleship that decimated even our finest fleet; all are now but remnants in the sea. With one last twirl the figure moves out of the mist. A person came out. Except that this person is (a little girl/a tall and majestic woman/a timid woman who looks fragile at first sight/....etc.). Her uniform does not differentiate her from normal citizens, but you know who she is. She is your strongest fighter, your pride, your wife(u), etc. As she drifted closer and closer to you, you left out a sigh of relief. After a long silence, she tilted her head and uttered a sentence slowly. "Good morning Admiral, Ooi is back from sortie" With a smile on your face you welcomed back Ooi, your favorite lesbian. Honorable Mention - The Krillin - The Branch - The Pimp - The Carrier Carry - That-Uruk-hai-that-jumps-into-the-waterway-passage-to-explode-the-wall-of-Helms-deep End Note There's many ups and downs during the event. I started with the thought that E-1 is cakewalk, then faced the air power of E-2 (which isn't bad until I went back to farm it), then the BB-Gandalf of E-3, then another air power of E-4 before reaching the ends of hell...E-5. I started playing Kancolle on the first day of Fall Event 2014, this is my 2nd event and in overall, I am sastified with the result. With my girls more prepared and geared up we were able to crush 3/5 maps on Hard. Even though I didn't clear every map on "Hard" (not M enough) I did finished the event. '' ''I'll be looking forward to the next event and if there's on thing this event teaches me; never ever believe the Devs when they said it's a Mid-size event. Category:Blog posts